The Moment That Changed Everything
by bluepurple
Summary: Total AU. Our favorite duo in completely different setting, both are models. Completed!
1. Seduction

Title: The Moment That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: We don't own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Authors: bluepurple

Authors' Note: Our second total AU story.

Rating: T (M at the end of this chapter)

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Chapter 1: Seduction

* * *

-Story takes place in 1992-

Robert "Bobby" Goren was living the dream. After a long and exhaustive talent search he had been hired as the new face of modeling. He's now a runway model and extras for photo shoots; he's happy knowing that he will be able to work his way up and one day model for Armani.

Not long after he did his first runway show; he got an invite that changed his life. His agent had given him an invite to an all exclusive night party at the SoHo Grand Hotel.

The one person he went with him was his life long friend Lewis. Needless to say that Lewis was figuratively on Cloud Nine.

While the duo were chatting up cute girls at the party, Bobby life would soon change in a matter of seconds.

Over by the pool, a beautiful swim and lingerie model Alexandra Eames a.k.a. Lexa who casually went by Alex, emerged from the pool looking like a million bucks. All the guys in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and gawked. However, she paid no attention to them as she spotted her prey and made plans to get what she wanted.

While Lewis was coming back from getting a drink for himself and a girl, he noticed Bobby's face and the way the model looked at his friend and said, "Ohhh Bobby Goren you have just become the next choice for Lexa."

"Huh? What you are talking about?" Bobby asked looking a little bewildered.

"Whoa you didn't know? Right now Lexa is the highest paid model and well...the hottest one. She's every guys' dream girlfriend. It is known that when she spots what she wants she goes after it. There is just a catch."

Bobby looks at Lewis curiously.

"Afterwards she takes no notice of the guy to see if he responds. She also happens to know everyone's names. As they say it 'Lexa gets what Lexa wants' and apparently you're it buddy."

Bobby's mouth dropped opened. He was her latest pick? He was new and a no-namer, yet to make a name for himself.

Just then a server stepped up and said to Bobby, "To the sir in blue and white stripped polo shirt."

Bobby looked up when he figured out it was him as he was the only one at the party wearing that shirt.

The server continued, "I have been asked to give this to you by Lexa and to tell you your next drink is on her."

Bobby who was wide eyed for a short time then came out of his shock and gave the server an order of Glenlivet. With that the server went and instantly came back with Bobby's order and went back to serving other patrons.

Bobby took a sip and looked at Lewis for a moment. Lewis looked back at Bobby and said, "See I told you, she is out to claim you. Go on open the note and see what it says."

After taking another sip of his drink Bobby read the note.

_To Bobby:_

_Hope you enjoyed your drink._

_Meet me in ONE HOUR at suite 517 as I have something just for you._

_Don't be late!_

_SWAK!_

_Lexa_

Bobby felt his heart's palpitations speed up while a shiver shot down his spine, including goosebumps all over him while breaking out in sweat. It was now 7:30pm and he was to meet her in an hour.

Lewis noticed a big change in his friend's appearance and grabbed the note out of his hand read.

Lewis let out a whistle after reading it.

"Bobby you should to go man, you might never get a chance like this again."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. The two of them chatted for a bit though. A little later Lewis whispered, "Listen, whatever happens our friendship will not change."

Bobby looked at his friend and nodded nervously and headed off for his meeting.

At five minutes before the appointed time, Bobby arrived outside the door to suite 517.

Never in his life before becoming a model had he been at a hotel this fancy, at least not with how his childhood turned out.

As soon he knocked (once), the door opened and he was pulled in before he knew it. The door shut quickly behind him.

Bobby walked a little bit past the bathroom when he heard a sensual voice calling to him.

"Welcome Bobby."

Bobby spun around and was floored. There stood that beautiful sexy honey blond model wrapped in a towel and wearing stilettos. When Bobby saw her he began to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"You're right on time. Now you will get the something I have planned for you."

Without warning Lexa grabbed on to the lapels of his shirt and pulled Bobby into a kiss.

It was not just any kiss but an overwhelming mind-blowing one.

As Lexa pushed Bobby towards the bed causing him to walk backwards, she reached up and ran her hands through his hair and Bobby weaved his arms around her slim waist. The two briefly dueled for tongue sucking control. However, it didn't take long for her charm to compel Bobby to give in.

Bobby saw the unmistakable desire radiating from her face and eyes whilst all of a sudden she began to undress him in a rapidly and he was soon down to only his boxers. Lexa then gently shoved him on to the queen sized bed. The moment he landed on the bed her hands went for the towel. Within an instant, the towel which covered her body came off, revealing her naked self.

As soon as Bobby saw her lush curves and bare mounds, he felt he couldn't breathe; he felt like all air had been knocked out of him.

That was when she removed his boxers, got on the bed and began to straddle him. With knees on either side of him, Lexa began to caress her chest and her womanhood in front of him.

_Wowzers this woman is absolutely drop dead gorgeous._

Bobby felt his member harden at an unbelievable rate. Suddenly she leaned lower and lower just enough to tempt him. Bobby tried to control himself but couldn't for the animal instinct within him took over. So he placed his hands on her small waist and pulled her down on top of him and they performed intercourse far into the night.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "The Moment That Changed Everything". More to come! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Playing Hard To Get

Title: The Moment That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: We don't own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen.

Authors: bluepurple

Authors' Note: Our second total AU story.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Chapter 2: Playing Hard To Get

* * *

When Bobby awoke the next morning, Lexa was gone.

Bobby then thought to himself _so this is what Lewis meant._

Over the next few weeks Bobby had been busy with work and photo shoots and any jobs his agent sent him on.

One random day he saw her.

He and Lewis entered a café crowded with celebrities. There they spotted Lexa.

His friend encouraged "Go on man. Chat her up and get her a refill."

Bobby looked at Lewis with uncertain eyes, a bit hesitant. So Lewis gently nudged again.

"You want to show her you care, right?"

At that Bobby headed towards her.

"Hi."

Lexa looked up, stared at him and continued her reading.

"Hmmm, _Pride and Prejudice... _Pretty much one of the greatest books."

He was still ignored.

_Darn she probably thinks I'm a total geek now. Stupid me._

Not discouraged, Bobby went on.

"Would you like another drink?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and reasoned with herself: _just let him do something so you can finish reading in peace before your next photo shoot._

"Fine you can get a glass of unsweetened iced tea with a lemon on the side," said Lexa holding up her empty glass but not looking at him.

Bobby followed her orders.

After a few minutes, Lexa did look up and noticed Lewis standing nearby pretending to be interested in the buildings nearby.

_Man he's cute._

"Hey you there! Cap, long hair and glasses."

Lewis looked around and realized she was addressing him.

_Uh-oh this could be trouble just play it safe._

The moment he was next to her the flirting began.

"Hello there handsome, have I ever mentioned I love guys with glasses?"

Lewis could only fill a lump shaping in his throat.

When Bobby came back with Lexa's order, he kept his cool understanding the situation.

He walked over to the table.

"Here is your drink Ms. Eames."

Lexa took the drink while paying no attention to Bobby.

Before Lexa could make a move on him, Lewis managed to back away from her and said, "Um thanks for keeping me company…uh I have to go now."

Once Bobby and Lewis left the cafe, Lewis tried to defend himself.

"Hey man I am sorry I tried to stay away but she... she just."

"Lewis, it is okay. You warned me about her, remember?"

Lewis simply nodded.

Meanwhile Lexa contemplated the scene and went back to her book like nothing happened. However, her mind was going miles per minute.

_Test #1-ability to respond when I first put moves on him…he passed; test #2-ability to hold his cool when I ignored him and flirted with his friend…he also passed. He's pretty good._

Over the next couple of weeks, whenever Bobby saw her, he tried to win her heart fruitlessly. However, one day he made progress.

"Okay, tell you what, when I'll need your help, I'll let you know, alright? Oh, As a matter of fact, you'll be needed tomorrow" She concluded her statement with a wink.

Bobby simply smiled.

Arriving home, he was ecstatic like a school boy.

The next morning he waited for her at her favorite café and after breakfast they were off. She made a guest appearance to a little office associated with the local animal shelter which works to promote awareness of animal cruelty. After that, they shopped and lunched.

Everything was going well, until one incident.

As Bobby was carrying her bags from their shopping trip, the traffic light turned green. A car was coming full speed, unfortunately she didn't notice it.

"Lexa!" Bobby yelled "Watch out!"

He darted into the streets, pushed her aside. Alas, he got hit by the racing car.

* * *

A/N 2: Oooo a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading chapter 2 of "The Moment That Changed Everything". More to come!


	3. The Start

Title: The Moment That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: We don't own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Rating: T (M towards the end)

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Chapter 3: The Start

* * *

A few moments later, Lexa opened her eyes a little disoriented and saw that her purchases sprawled on the street. As she tried to prop herself up, she felt soreness all over and when she turned a bit, her glance fell on an unconscious Bobby lying on the streets. She panicked.

"Shit! Somebody call an ambulance!"

The unfortunate driver already dialed 911. Despite her sore body, Lexa rushed to Bobby's side feeling a mixture of guilt and gratefulness; she's been so cruel to him and here he is, in the middle of the streets blacked out trying to save her. She had a lot of making up to do.

When the ambulance, one of the paramedics gave Lexa a quick check up while the others loaded Bobby carefully on a stretcher and the bus headed for Lennox Hill.

While in the waiting room, three people came bursting in, her agent Michaela Swanis, Bobby's agent Daryl Wilson and last not but not least Bobby's life long friend Lewis. She was surrounded with questions.

"Are you okay?" asked Michaela.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"What about Bobby?" Lewis questioned. His agent just looked worried waiting for information.

"There's no word yet," she answered with concern and frustration.

Just then a middle aged doctor came out "I'm Dr. Davis. Are you all here for Bobby Goren?"

All they all affirmed it. "Who here is his medical proxy?"

"I am," responded Lewis as he stepped forward and then added, "How is he?"

"Well he is very lucky; he sustained two cracked ribs, a bruised right shin and a head wound but no concussion."

True he was injured but hey, not as bad as they all anticipated. Everybody was feeling better.

"Is there a 'Lexa' among you?" Dr. Davis asked.

"I'm Lexa," she confirmed while nodding.

With an amused face, the MD informed "He's been murmuring your name and 'watch out' a lot. I get it that you were almost hit?"

She nodded a little embarrassed and murmured "He pushed me out of the way."

Dr. Davis put a hand on her shoulder "You can go see him in Room 417 but he's been sedated though."

With that, the doctor left to for his rounds and Michaela looked at Lexa.

"Okay Lexa, I am going to go back to the office and assure everyone you're fine."

She nodded and after exchanging a few more words with Bobby's agent and Lewis, she headed for his room.

Lexa then made her way to Bobby's room to see how he was doing and if he had waken yet. When she got to his room and saw Bobby, Lexa felt all the more thankful.

Bobby woke up twenty minutes later with Lexa holding his hand. He was groggy and in pain.

"Bobby" Lexa whispered.

"What h-happened?"

"You were a hit by a car. You got two cracked ribs, a bruised right shin. You also have a head would but luckily no concussion. If it hadn't been for you I would have been the one injured... I won't forget it. I can take of you... hmm I have an extra bedroom at my place..."

"No, no you really don't have to," Bobby managed to get out.

"I _want _to do this."

Being tired and all, Bobby decided to accept her offer but God, he was happy inside.

With that Lexa smiled and they worked out some details before Bobby fell asleep again.

After a few more days in the hospital, Dr. Davis released Bobby into Lexa's care and got an autographs for his daughter and niece.

They stopped by Bobby's place so that he could collect a few items. Lexa was surprised when she stepped in. Contrary to what she expected (a frat style mess), his apartment was spic-and-span.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him come up.

"I see that you have noticed my little OCD... I can't help myself."

Lexa spun around and smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" she asked seemingly ignored his last comment.

"Yep."

A short time later they got back to her roomy penthouse, Lexa helped Bobby settle in. Over the next couple of weeks the two got to know each other better including the fact that she only let very few people call her Alex (and now he had the privilege). Then there was the time when he met her family and when they came by to pitch in and help out if Lexa was busy.

When Lexa heard about Bobby's childhood her heart went out to him. She learned how his father walked out on them taking his brother Frank with him, leaving his mother, Frances to raise Bobby on her own with a librarian's salary.

As she was in bed one night she thought of her own loving childhood and compared it with his.

_How could someone who has turned out to be such a caring person have such a childhood?_

Bobby continued to heal nicely and Lexa was doing everything she could to help. During this time. She experienced an epiphany; what if Bobby was the one for her? The truth was she started to realize her feelings for him.

Truth was even though she had been named the most eligible model a few times and enjoyed her status as diva who liked to play hard to get, she wanted to settle down and start a family. Problem was she had been having trouble finding _the one_; all the guys she had been with had been swingers, or immature or both. But Bobby came into her life.

_I wonder if he feels the same way._

Unbeknownst to her he felt that same way.

One day out of the blue she found her answer. As Bobby was helping her with cleaning her place, he blurted it out, "Lexa I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

Lexa smiled gently and said, "Of course Bobby I would love to."

A wide grin appeared on Bobby's.

They picked a day for their date and began to make plans.

As the day approached she realized something else; if they were spotted together it would set off a media frenzy. Then again, any kind of tidbit would. The few short weeks he's been at her place have already stirred up rumors that they're dating. Some even wilder: they are engaged and she was pregnant.

The day had come. Alex came out of her room after making sure she looked good and saw Bobby already waiting for her with flowers. He was dressed in a dark blue rocker t-shirt and jeans.

He let out a whistle at her sight. She had put on a blue curve accentuating strapless top with a black leather crop jacket matched with red mini skirt and stilettos.

"Wow Lexa you look absolutely gorgeous," Bobby said as he took her hand and twirled her around slowly.

She simply smile and replied "Well, I'm not alone here."

After a brief quietness, Bobby said, "I got these for you... And yes, I got in because your doorman recognized me."

Another smile crept to her face as she smelled the lovely flowers Bobby handed to her. While she was putting them in a vase, she told him "I have a surprise for you tonight."

As they left the penthouse Bobby's mind was centered on this so called _surprise._

Lexa had been right about the first rumor. The instant they stepped out of the building they were surrounded by paparazzi, cameras were flashing and questions were flying.

After a bit of chaos they reached their first location. They managed to enjoy their dinner with a few interruptions of wanting autographs and pictures (some with Bobby but mostly with Lexa).

Once they had finished dinner they went through the back door and Lexa led him to a bar using a shortcut she knew well.

As soon as they arrived, the owner saw them, got the keys to one of the private lounge and prepared two glasses of champagne. It was a cozy little room with plush velvet décor and a in-room stereo system built in.

No sooner after they finished their drinks and chatted a bit, Lexa whispered into his ear in low sexy voice, "Okay you stud close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

Bobby grinned nervously and did as he was told.

Lexa took off her coat, went to close the shades and blinds, turned on the stereo and picked the most risqué song she knew of.

As soon as the song started, she turned around sashayed back to Bobby until she was standing a foot away from him "Okay you can open your eyes now."

When Bobby did his mouth dropped.

She began busting out spicy moves as she placed her hands on her body and began moving her hands downward. When her hands moved slowly down her body and she had reached the top part of her strapless top, she pulled it down ever so slightly and flashed her assets at him.

He was captivated from the brief moment he caught a glimpse of her bare chest before she covered them; she was more addicting than any candy he ever had.

Right then as she ran fingers through her hair as she moved her body shamelessly and in a provocative and naughty manner whilst moving closer to Bobby.

She then sat on Bobby's lap and straddled him.

_Is it just me or did someone turn up the heat in this room?_

Once again moved her hands down her body and began to rub her assets in a suggestive style while grinding her hips with his. As she continued with her routine she moved her hands on to Bobby's neck placing searing kisses on his check, neck, shoulder, and any exposed skin she could find while she pressed her chest onto his and rubbed up and down.

Bobby, who was now sweating profusely, felt like his member harden ever more triggering his pants to tighten; it got to the point where his animal side came out and he placed his hands on her chest and gave them a gentle squeeze causing her to mewl.

During her routine she flashed him again which caused him to lose it; he cupped her neck, pulled her in and kissed her full on, engaging in a lengthy tongue battle.

When lack of air became a problem they pulled apart and Bobby saw the unmistakable look of lust flashing in her eyes he whispered in a husky voice, "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable."

Lexa wiggled her eyebrows and slid off of his lap, pulled him up, got her coat, turned off the stereo and left a whopping tip on her way out and they took another shortcut back to her place.

The moment they were in the door they wasted no time; their lips crashed in frenzy as she pulled off his shirt. What she saw after the shirt had been divested was his toned upper body and arms. Seeing this caused her to lose all control she had left and pushed him towards her bedroom.

Once there, she closed the door and pushed him towards the bed; she then sashayed towards him while removing her top and exposed her rack. As soon as he saw her topless and her bouncing mounds he felt his heart thump hard in his chest. No sooner had she reached him he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He weaved his arms through hers cupped her perky breasts palming their fullness while tweaking the tips.

Bobby then began lavishing butterfly kisses up and down both sides of her neck and shoulders while taking in the delicious and intoxicating scent mixture of her jasmine scented perfume and orange blossom lotion. The moment he kissed back up the right side of her neck he quietly whispered in a low timbre into her ear, "Do you have any idea how beautiful and sexy you are?"

_Wow who knew being fused with Bobby and having his hands fondle my tits would be the most erotic feeling? I haven't felt this turned on in a long while._

Their bodies stayed in that position a little longer as they continued to sway together, enjoying the moment while he continued his ministrations causing Lexa continuously purred in pleasure.

Suddenly she spun around, surprising Bobby. A look of lust and desire emanated from her eyes and an impish grin on her face, she placed her hands on his clean-shaven face, pulled him down and gave him intense and sizzling full kiss on the lips. Bobby offered no resistance as he held her neck while deepening the kiss at the same time; almost immediately the kiss became very heated and passionate.

When they had to come up for air, they leaned their foreheads against each other as they breathed hard to get air in their lungs before going for another round.

Soon thereafter the rest of their clothes were quickly shed, and after they put on protection they fell on her bed kissing and caressing passionately like crazed and hormonal teenagers deep into the night.

-x-

The next morning after a long night ardent lovemaking, Bobby awoke first to see Lexa's arms wrapped around him, snuggling into his side he thought, _I am one lucky guy to have spent the night with such a_ _beautiful model; most guys would do anything to get this kind of a chance._

After watching for a good fifteen minutes, Lexa roused and smiled that sexy smile of hers.

Not saying anything for the moment she reflected on the night before.

_Who knew that under his clothing is a muscular chest and sinewy arms? And the way he held me during our lovemaking? Mmmm. Makes all the other guys pale in comparison._

"Good morning, Lexa," said Bobby bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Morning you handsome stud," she replied as she moved up and gave a peck on the lips which turned into a full on kiss.

After they came apart for air she made a request that he didn't think would come anytime soon, "Bobby will you move in with me?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 3 of "The Moment That Changed Everything". More to come!


	4. The Next Step

Title: The Moment That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: We don't own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Authors: bluepurple

Rating: T (for the most part with T+ at the end for sexual innuendo)

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Chapter 4: The Next Step

* * *

Bobby looked at her with awe.

The beautiful and gorgeous model with whom he only had one date which led to one of the greatest nights in his life, just asked him to move in with her. It was a dream come true that most guys would do anything to get.

He didn't even have to think about it; how could he say no? He gave his answer a straight away.

"Of course Lexa."

With a big Cheshire grin on her face she kissed him with joy.

After settling the logistics (with Bobby giving Lewis his place), it didn't take long before Bobby moved in.

Shortly thereafter the rumors of them being together really kicked into high gear with fashion/celebrity magazines clamoring them and their agents and publicists. They had to confirm the truth; they even posed for pictures of them holding hands, with his arm around her waist, and even with their lips meeting.

Also shortly after getting together, Bobby was being noticed more and became a hot commodity getting request after request. While more fame and recognition brought along more screaming fan girls, Bobby stayed loyal to Lexa and she to him.

Although she had a man in her life she was still the same fierce model diva he had come to know, love and adore. If she had heard someone bad mouthing him or them as couple or overhearing scheming plots to break them up or steal Bobby from her, she was not afraid to speak her mind. She now showed even more prowess on the runway and in her shoot. Bobby witnessed it firsthand in one of her shows.

Since they got together Bobby had been getting front row seats to all of her shows. However, one show was above the rest.

It was the most glitzy and glamorous lingerie show. When Bobby saw her strut down the runway in a eye popping jaw dropping outfit paired with the most dazzling smile, he felt his heart beat extra hard. When she was near enough they made eye contact and she blew him a kiss and he jumped from his seat and on to the stage then magically produced a single stemmed rose and quickly give her a peck on the cheek before getting back to his seat.

She showed her support as much as he did. At his shows she always made sure he saw her Cheshire grin on her face as he walked down the runway.

The downside was now Bobby like Lexa had his critics. Some were saying that it was a publicity stunt and that he was using her and planned on leaving her when he got high enough. Others said the relationship wouldn't last more than six months. One thing was for sure though, they proved them wrong on the six months mark; they were up to a year together now.

After being together for two years and a half and getting to know her family even better, he felt the time was right to take the next step…propose.

On a warm spring day following days of rainy weather, Bobby invited John to lunch so that he could ask for his permission to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. Bobby was taught very early on to always treat women with respect and that it was at all times a good idea to ask for permission to propose. Bobby always took that to heart and he had been treating Lexa right ever since they gotten together. Now he was to do the next most important thing.

"So what's up Bobby?" Lexa's Dad said with a friendly smile.

"Well sir..."

"Uh-uh you can call me John, remember?"

"Sorry... John, I'm seeking your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

John let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It is very refreshing to see that there are still guys like Bobby out there, unlike the other guys his daughter had dated. From the moment that he had heard that it was Bobby who pushed his daughter out of the path of the oncoming car he knew he was the one for his little girl; Lexa really struck gold.

"Welcome to the family son." John said all emotional.

Bobby went from shifty nervousness to smiling happily.

Bobby and John chatted for a little longer before Bobby excused himself.

A short time later, Bobby made a quick call to his agent.

Daryl Wilson had just ended a call with one of the photographers who was so impressed with Bobby that his client was now on his requested list, when he got an incoming call. It was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby how's everything?"

"Great I did the shoot you arranged for me and it went so well the photographer was speechless."

"I know, the photographer called and wanted you for future shoots!"

Bobby's eyes bulged; life was really turning out well for him.

"Sorry is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I will be popping the question to a certain lucky lady very soon."

"O-ho... good luck" his agent send with amusement. He went on "Let me tell you son, the two of you will be and _are _good together."

Bobby smiled at the other end.

"Tell you what... since you did so well at the shoot, I will call your publicist, Lexa's agent, and her publicist to give them a heads-up as well in case more rumors start surfacing. I won't take no for an answer and beside you have an engagement to plan."

"Thank you Daryl, I really appreciate this."

A few weeks later he had almost everything planned. The only problem was he hadn't quite decided on the location. That was until Lexa said something that sparked his thinking.

"Lexa, honey, I was wondering if we can go away for awhile... maybe sometime next week?"

Lexa looked at Bobby; she really loved spending time with her man, but there was a problem.

"I'd love to Bobby but I have a photo shoot next week in Costa Rica. Wait a minute you haven't been to Costa Rica yet have you? Why don't you come with me? We can spend time together after my shoot I always get some time off after my shoots."

Bobby thought _hey why not propose to her in Cost Rica? That will be so perfect._

Two days later the two of them were in Costa Rica. The moment they landed she had to go to her shoot location. Lexa had wanted him to go with her but he knew he had to get something done right away.

"Tell you what as soon as I get this 'errand' done I will come by and watch your shoot okay?"

Lexa pouted and relented, "Ok handsome but I'm holding you to your promise."

Bobby smiled and gave her a big bear hug before heading off towards what he needed to do.

An hour and a half later he was grinning brightly; not only was he able to find the person who is part of well respected pyrotechnics company, the guy offered to do it at half off.

As he made his way to the beach where his lover was doing her photo shoot he thought _it won't be long now…Lexa will so be swept off her feet!_

In the meantime Lexa was on a ten minute break from her shoot. During the break she kept a lookout for her beau.

It wasn't long before she spotted her handsome teddy bear and she took off running towards him.

Bobby saw her running towards him at full speed and caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

After a short time together Lexa got back to work as Bobby watched his beautiful girlfriend take command of each shot.

_That's my girl!_

A few hours later they were alone and had all the time to themselves. At dinner while they were enjoying the Costa Rican cuisine he had a lot of thoughts going through his head.

_Gosh I hope this works out._

When the right time came he knew he had to take the plunge, it was now or never.

Looking deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes, catching her gaze, he breathed and began his speech.

"Lexa I never thought that life would change forever from the very moment you had me hooked. It took awhile but now we are together and that is what counts... I'm in a loss for words right now. Lexa close your eyes turn your head to your right, count to ten and then open your eyes and look straight ahead."

Lexa looked at him with raised eyebrows but did as she was told. When she opened her eyes and looked straight ahead she gasped at what she saw.

At that precise moment fireworks had appeared in the nighttime sky spelling something that changed her life.

"_Lexa, will you marry me?"-Bobby_

After reading the message, tears of joy had formed in her eyes. When she looked back at Bobby, her model beau was down on one knee in front of her. She was speechless. She was both exultant and bowed when she saw the ring that he presented her. Nestled with in of the ring box was a stunning ½ carat princess cut three-stone diamond engagement ring set in 14k yellow gold.

"Lexa you are the most beautiful and feisty woman I have ever met. You are my diva-licious princess. Ms. Alexandra Devynn Eames, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Now wiping away the tears she gave her response, "Yes Robert, I will absolutely marry you!"

Bobby now felt like the luckiest guy in the world when his gorgeous sweetheart had agreed to marry him. He took the ring out of its cottony cushion surroundings and after setting the box aside and with his right hand he slid it slowly on to her ring finger; it was a perfect fit.

No sooner had the ring sat snugly on her finger did she lunge at him. After he caught her he wrapped his arms around her and they made out like a couple of horny teenagers.

After coming up for air, their foreheads pressed together while still lying in the sand. As Lexa ran her fingers through his hair, she whispered something into Bobby's ear that aroused him causing all the blood to leave his brain and his member to harden.

"Why don't we take this back to our love shack and see where the rest of the night takes us?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 4 of "The Moment That Changed Everything". More to come!


	5. Their Day

Title: The Moment That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: We don't own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. Canon in D, Bridal Chorus, and Wedding March belong to Johan Pachelbel, Richard Wagner, and Felix Mendelssohn respectively. Also the song "Kokomo" is owned by the Beach Boys.

Author: bluepurple

Authors' Note: The wedding venues mentioned in this story are Central Park's Conservatory Garden's Central Garden (wedding locale) and Central Park Boathouse (wedding reception).

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Chapter 5: Their Day

Song Excerpts from: "Kokomo"—Sung by: Beach Boys

* * *

A picture-perfect wedding  
isn't caught on film,  
it's captured in the heart.

Please join us as we celebrate  
with heartfelt joy  
our wedding day  
**Saturday the Seventeenth of June **

**One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety-Five**  
at **Two in the afternoon  
****Central Park's Conservatory Garden's Central Garden****  
5****th**** Ave. and 105****th**** Street  
NY, NY.**

**Alexandra "Lexa" D. Eames** and **Robert "Bobby" O. Goren**

* * *

Their day had arrived.

Following meticulous planning, Lexa had accomplished most of the work in a quick and precise manner (because she wanted it to be perfect, which bride wouldn't?). She received help from her sisters Liz and Kristi and childhood friend Isabelle who were all going to be a part of her bridal party, her mother Andrea, and his mother Frances (who after meeting Lexa instantly saw her as the daughter she never had), and last but not least the love of her life, Bobby whom she let him give his opinion.

Although Lexa was a diva in the modeling world she opted to have a Christian wedding and Bobby was okay with that.

The best part was that they were able to book the venue, The Central Garden at Central Park's Conservatory Garden on the day they chose despite the fact it would be booked otherwise.

As expected they were besieged by the press and the paparazzi who tried to get whatever shots of they might get including Lexa's ring. They decided early on, with advices from their agents and publicists, not to allow any celebrity magazines at the wedding itself but to pick one to sell exclusively to later on.

As Bobby waited with his best man and groomsmen he remembered a time when they were relaxing amidst the planning.

_-Six weeks before-_

_Bobby and Lexa were cuddled together in her penthouse, no wait... in __**their **__penthouse, where they relaxed during the time they had together as they finalized their wedding plans._

"_Lexa darling can you believe that in a month and a half we will be united as one?"_

"_I know I can't wait._

_A short silence and Lexa piped up._

"_Bobby?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I am honored to take your last name as mine. But you wouldn't mind if I kept my maiden name for…"_

"_For work purposes. No I don't mind after all you are Lexa the diva."_

_Lexa smiled at her fiancé and gently pulled his head down for a sweet kiss that turned hungry quickly._

-Present time-

As the bridal party (Liz as maid of honor, Kristi and Isabelle as bridesmaids) had lined up in their places at the end of Pachelbel's Canon in D, Bobby (who looked dashing in a crisp and chic tuxedo ensemble) took a deep breath as he stood with his best man, Lewis and the groomsmen, Alex's older brother Daniel, and younger brother Joshua. Soon the Bridal Chorus began to play, signaling the arrival of the bride.

The moment Bobby saw Lexa (who was escorted by her father) in a curve hugging bust accentuating gown he felt lighted headed. She looked absolutely heavenly in a modern fit-and-flare silhouette strapless organza gown that had hand beaded lace appliqués, satin band on neckline and hem, exquisite beading detail on skirt and bodice that was matched with a sweep train.

The moment he saw her radiating smile from beneath the shoulder length veil that covered her beautiful face, he felt like he was on Cloud Nine and had to take a quick deep breath. Lewis knew Bobby was trying to calm his breathing.

Right as Lexa and her dad had reached the front of the altar, Bobby felt his breathing slowing back down; he went down to receive Lexa's hand.

John turned towards his daughter, opened the veil and gave her a kiss and whispered,

"I love you Lexa."

"I love too Daddy," replied Lexa with mists in her eyes.

John then closed the veil and gave Bobby his daughter's hand, he said, "Take care of her son."

"I will John."

John then went and sat down next to Andrea who was already shedding tears of joy.

Their minister, Reverend, Ethan Heads said, "Please be seated."

The crowd sat down as Lexa handed her roses bouquet to Liz, turned around and joined hands with Bobby. Reverend Heads continued "Welcome, all of you. We are gathered here today for one of the happiest occasions in all human life, to celebrate before God the marriage of Alexandra Devynn Eames and Robert Oliver Goren who both love each other. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love."

The minister paused for a bit and then added, "Alexandra and Robert, although life is a gift given to each of us as individuals, we also learn to live together in harmony. Love is a gift to us from our family and friends. Through these gifts of love we teach ourselves to gift it back. Learning to love and live together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life."

The minister then turned to ask Lexa, "Alexandra, are you here to ask Robert to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your husband? Do you intend to give him your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down?"

Lexa, who also was now shedding tears of joy replied, "I do."

"Robert, are you here to ask Alexandra to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down?"

Bobby smiling boyishly and said, "I do."

The minister continued, "It is now time to exchange vows and rings. Who holds the rings?"

Both Liz and Lewis stepped forward and put the rings in Reverend Head's hands. He held his hands up the rings and blessed the rings.

Finishing his task, the Reverend proceeded: "Now Alexandra and Robert each have written their own personal vows to say to each other. Go ahead Alexandra."

"Bobby, I stand before you, because you have won my heart through your steadfastness. You are my life partner, the one I pledge my life and love to. From this day forward, I promise to love, respect, and honor you. I will listen to you, and be open and honest with you. I will be your trusted partner, and stand by you through good times and bad. I promise this now, and for all the days of my life."

Lexa took the first ring from the reverend, slowly sliding it on to Bobby's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

Bobby never realized how full his heart had been feeling until then; so he let it out.

"Lexa, my life changed the moment I saw you three years ago. Today I will marry you, my friend, the one I will live with, dream with, and love forever. I take you to be my wife. From this day forward I will cherish you. I will look with joy down the path of our tomorrows, knowing we will walk it together side by side, hand in hand, and heart to heart."

Bobby then got the other ring and slid it on Lexa's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

Another brief silence ensued and then the minister continued.

"Alexandra and Robert, as you dedicate yourselves to one another, we are mindful of the presence of God around us."

The minister then looks at Lexa and asks, "Alexandra Devynn Eames do you take Robert Oliver Goren to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Lexa now with more tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

The minister then turned to Bobby repeating the same question. And of course he got the same reply from Bobby "I do".

The minister turns to the guests and announces, "Alexandra and Robert have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Robert you may kiss your bride."

Bobby who was grinning broadly opens the veil, gently cradles her neck, leaned in and gave her a long and loving kiss.

As they kissed the guests clapped and continued to do so when it ended.

Once the newly weds received hugs from the maid of honor and the best man respectively, Lexa took Bobby's hand and they headed down the aisle to more cheers and applause.

After a few hours of partying they changed into their travel clothes. They were showered with rice and whisked away from their reception at the Central Park Boathouse. They headed for La Guardia.

The love birds were making out passionately in the back of the limo. When they came apart for air, Lexa asked in a low voice, "So my darling husband, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Bobby grinned and replied, "Hmm. I can't really answer that, however, you can take your guess when you hear this song."

Bobby knocked on the window separating them from the driver and thereafter a familiar song came on.

_Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Jamaica  
off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

Lexa began guessing random after only hearing a little bit of the song.

"Florida Keys? Bahama?"

Bobby nodded as the song as the next two parts came on.

_Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo_

_To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique**  
**__  
_Lexa continued her wild guessing; even when she got it right he was going to tell, at least not yet.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "The Moment That Changed Everything"! As always reviews are appreciated.

A/N 3: Coming up our third and last story (for awhile)!


End file.
